


there was once a little girl

by Trixx_leBella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: слегка автобиографичная сказка-мечта для наивных девочек на тему судьбы, сильно покореженная дистантом. (не) воспринимать всерьёз.





	1. who lived a life as a bad, bad dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> честно, тут могло быть что-то другое. но отчаянные времена требуют нестандартных решений.  
> если что-то здесь не имеет никакого логичного объяснения, это отсылка. без вариантов.  
> первая часть опубликована ровно в 12:10 по екатеринбургу.  
> писалось под нервным срывом, извиняюсь за очепятки.  
> за ошибки в вычислениях извиняюсь тоже.
> 
> посвящается:  
> тем, кто стали мне второй семьёй. и не важно, сколько на это ушло времени.  
> возможно, кривой прямой и смайлам-дельфинчикам.  
> неопубликованным стихам.  
> раю со всеми его (бес)покойным уютом, активизмом, вальсами и далее по тексту.  
> лучшему вдохновителю (люблю тебя).  
> треугольнику (квадрату) (всё-таки треугольнику) даш и одной не-даше.  
> люблюшеньки.

Я медленно приоткрыла глаза. Закрыла. Снова открыла и закрыла. Осторожно поморгала. Тереть руками побоялась: мало ли, что с ними и где я.

И всё равно видно ничего не было.

Когда я читала «Хоббита», то не думала, что такое и вправду возможно.

‐ …«Хоббит»? — сдавленно уточнили рядом.

‐ Угу, — снова моргнула я. — Самое начало пятой главы. А что?

‐ Не пытайся, всё равно это скоро закончится, — мотнул головой голос. — И спешу напомнить, с чего начиналась «Сага о теремке». Года два назад, да?

‐ Примерно. Может, и все три.

‐ Вот и разобрались. Самосвалы, конечно, не обещаю, но банальных поворотов сюжета будет много.

‐ Где?

Он молча пожал плечами.

‐ И почему ты вообще «он»?!

‐ Потому что слово «голос» мужского рода, разве нет?

‐ Логично, — рассеянно протянула я, ощупывая ничего вокруг себя. Опёрлась на руку, медленно встала. Ничего на ощупь чуть пружинило. ‐ Как быстро и что именно закончится?

‐ Не начинай допрос, ребёнок. Нет, это снова не оскорбление, не угадала, мои две близняшки тебя ненамного старше. Закончится твоё пребывание здесь, быстроту определяешь ты сама, но сигать с обрыва по классике даже не пробуй — вышвырнет в самое начало. Не воспринимай за руководство к действию, просто облегчаю тебе жизнь.

‐ У тебя есть близняшки? — с интересом переспросила я.

‐ Ну, так. Мы практически не знакомы, но знаем друг про друга. И, опять же, «они» — это без рода.

‐ А возраст?..

‐ Калькуляторы на попытках его узнать обычно вылетают. Опытным путём получается минус семнадцать от твоего нуля…

Видение сумрачной равнины больно резануло по глазам своей неожиданной яркостью. Стоящий у горизонта силуэт в синем обернулся в мою сторону, но равнина пропала ещё до того, как над головой начали сгущаться чернильные тучи.

Я вытянула из волос длинное чёрное перо, старательно не думая о бело-золотых крыльях повисшей в небесах фигурки, и опустила голову.

На травинках под ногами бурыми следами застыла роса.

Я будто снова увидела в полумраке край стола, нашарила на нём бумажку с ручкой и печатными буквами записала пришедшие в голову строки песни.

Впервые у меня появилась идея.

‐ There was once a little girl… — задумчиво произнесла я, очерчивая невидимой рукой по невидимому миру контур глаза.

‐ Два слова местами поменяла, — заметил голос.

‐ Как слышу, так и пою, — возразила я. — Тем более, так меньше шанс найти оригинал и ошибочно принять его на свой счёт, дальше первой строчки там всё равно меня уже нет.

‐ У кого шанс?

‐ Кому надо, тот найдёт.

‐ Ты не ответила.

‐ Тебе не надо.

Горящий контур погас, вобрав в себя силу и ничего не отдав взамен.

‐ Тут такое не сработает, — лениво пояснил голос. — Это не твоя персональная Страна Снов.

‐ Она не моя, — огрызнуться получилось практически машинально.

‐ Ври себе дальше.

‐ Не вру.

‐ Возвращайся, как поумнеешь.

\- Сам такой.

‐ Имею право, сама такая…

Уже больше в шутку переругиваясь с голосом, я отошла достаточно далеко от него — и над головой будто зажглась лампа, та самая ровесница штор.

‐ Придумала.

‐ Вариант?

‐ Вроде того.

‐ Рисковый? — оживился голос.

‐ Безумно, — подтвердила я.

‐ Жги.

Я качнулась с носков на пятку, обратно, прогоняя в голове весь спонтанно возникший из наброска в одну строку текст.

По неяркому ногтю пробежала трещина времени, обрубая стебель синего цветка.

Я помотала головой, пытаясь прогнать видение.

Силуэт в синем присел в реверансе перед вытянутой фигурой под звуки скрипки.

Медленно окрашивающая платье в бордовый вода.

Красный экран телефона, красная кожа…

«Она права. Я тоже уже давно мертва. Проверь, если не слабо.»

Гипсово-белые мраморные статуи на лужайке надвигаются всё ближе и ближе, бешено вращая высеченными в камне руками, заглушая пением стук колёс поезда…

Нырок в привычную темноту стал спасительным.

‐ Нет, не могу.

‐ В чём дело? — раздражённо спросил голос.

‐ Нужно резко. Как пластырь от раны. Больно.

‐ Ты хочешь выйти? Читай. Давай, это не сложно, — уже без единой капли подбадривания заявил он.

Прогоняя рифмованную прозу по второму кругу, я резко обернулась — непривычно короткие отросшие волосы хлестнули по лицу. Увидеть что-то, конечно, не получилось — темнота осталась темнотой, — но верная память мгновенно подсунула ярко-бордовый на фоне тусклых стен силуэт. На него наложился ещё один, зелёно-белый, и этого _настоящего_ видения хватило для новой волны.

‐ мы летаем только когда нас бьют, — проговорила я, нарочно избегая большой буквы в начале и отсекая какие-то полотна, упорно пытавшиеся пробиться ко мне сквозь силуэт. — а потом… а потом…

Невероятно ироничные строки впились под язык иглой, заставляя замолчать.

‐ Да давай уже сразу всё обрубим, — взорвался голос, — повторяй! Пустите!.. белку!..

‐ Стой, — возразила я. — Стой… пожалуйста.

Горло вдруг залили слёзы. Я упала в никуда и закашлялась.

Голос вздохнул:

‐ И ведь всё ты правильно почти сказала. Чтобы случился рай, сначала нужно умереть.

Я медленно подняла глаза. Раскалённая игла осознания двинулась дальше, методично прижигая сосуды на разорванном сердце.

‐ Сколько… сколько я не дожила?

‐ Полгода. С вариациями: полтора месяца, четыре, пять и четыре, шесть и четыре, шесть и двадцать семь…

‐ Можешь не продолжать. Мне хватило шести и четырнадцати.

‐ Наивная, — фыркнул голос, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на мои внезапно прорезавшиеся способности в математике. — Тебя не смущает то, что твоя жизнь превратилась в сплошной калькулятор, м? Ноль, один, два и девять с вариациями. Одна только пятёрка не вписывается.

‐ Была четверка.

‐ Уверена? Ты же сама не помнишь, было это до полуночных криков или после.

‐ А тройка?

‐ Разовое исключение. И перед ней была двойка.

Повисло вязкое молчание. Я задумчиво рассекла его рукой и тихо спросила:

‐ И что бы у меня было?

‐ Всё. А может, и ничего. Судьба — странная штука. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, плюс-минус процентов сто.

‐ Так уж и сто, — недоверчиво заметила я.

‐ Это в сумме за все разы. Не бойся, я тоже гуманитарий… в каком-то роде.

Мы замолчали. Я вытерла с щеки влажный след единственной слезы.

‐ Я так и не понял, будет продолжение? — вмешался голос. — Или можно выбрасывать черновик с этим «Мне шестнадцать. Я тут. Привет»?

‐ Эти строки приходят и без причин, — машинально отозвалась я, но вовремя закрыла рот.

‐ Продолжай, я не кусаюсь, — добродушно улыбнулся голос. — Или снова не хочешь врать? Глупо.

‐ Почему?

‐ А кто нас здесь услышит?

‐ Не ты ли просил говорить только правду?

‐ Ты что-то путаешь. Не врать и говорить только правду — разные вещи. А, не бери в голову.

‐ А что я могу сделать?!

‐ Продолжить, — ухмыльнулся голос. — И желательно не калькой с классики. Раскладку переключи, — раздражённо пояснил он, — понимаю тебя через слово.

Я тряхнула головой и сместила кончик языка с альвеол на зубы.

‐ Так лучше?

‐ Определённо. Больше не похожа на акулу.

Я качнула головой, замечая, что волосы собрались в хвост. Села, подтянула ноги к груди, обхватила их руками и крепко сцепила кисти.

‐ И что это было? — ехидно поинтересовался голос чужими интонациями.

‐ Где? — в шутку уточнила я, уже зная, о чём идёт речь.

‐ Не прикидывайся, ты знаешь, о чём я…

‐ Хватит, — устало попросила я. — Ты не она. И никогда ею не станешь. Про буковки и плакаты тоже можешь не начинать спорить.

‐ И что ещё? Давай, накидывай список.

‐ Можешь ответить на вопрос для начала. Всё-таки, где я?

‐ А то ещё не догадалась?

Под жёстким ковром скрипнула доска ламината. Щёлкнула задвигаемая под порог другая. Дверь распахнулась, ударилась об ограничитель и закрылась снова.

Совсем рядом засвистел ветер.

‐ Давай.

Я послушно приподнялась на носочки. Головы что-то коснулось, зашуршав по волосам плотным краем.

‐ Весна, — безошибочно определила я.

‐ Какой?

‐ А есть разница? Ну, белый…

‐ Зря, — фыркнул голос. — Прогадала. Как и всегда.

‐ А какой? — несвойственно для себя поинтересовалась я.

‐ А есть разница? — напомнил голос.

‐ Есть, — тихо кивнула я.

‐ А я не знаю, — признался он. — Могу только сказать, что на этот раз выбор неверный. Сама-то ещё об этом помнишь?

‐ Прости, была слишком занята инструкциями по сжиганию сапогов, — огрызнулась я.

‐ Эссе-конспект про приватность не забудь. И палитры подбери до четверга.

‐ Откуда ты столько знаешь про меня?!

‐ Читал много. А вообще, я тебя собрал. Прикольный конструктор получился: Злата, Ника, три с половиной Насти, две Вики, две Кристины, треть Дианы, две транслитерированных Алисы, полторы Саши, две Леры… Кризис с именами, что ли?

‐ Это всё? — поджала я губы.

‐ Нет, конечно. Эта эльфийка амнезийная, как её там…

‐ Лас, — закатила я глаза.

‐ Да на кой мне сдались твои драконы, я про… а, чёрт, она же в списке Алис. Не подскажешь имя той бесстрашной блондинки, которая с доской сигала с обрыва под такое пафосное «потому что я не могу спасти твою душу»?

‐ Их шестнадцать, — фыркнула я. — Перечислять не буду, сама всех не помню. И вдогонку, Лора с Кэрол…

‐ И зачем тебе эти фальшивые паспорта? — оборвал мою вдумчивую сборку частичек феникса голос. — Зачем тебе всё это?

‐ Так проще, это интересно. Достойные аргументы?

‐ Ты всего лишь пытаешься угнаться за желаниями, — усмехнулся он, — но судьбу не обмануть. Ты веришь в настоящее шоу, но тебе светит только Марс гадалок, и это не оспорить.

‐ Не верю, — возразила я, подводя черту под нехитрым списком. — И ещё несколько мелодий, которые я тебе при всём желании не воспроизведу. Ты и сам слышал.

‐ Ты хочешь верить, что нужна кому-то, что кому-то есть дело до тебя и твоих мыслей, но маска рушится, и ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

‐ Неправда, - скрестила я руки на груди.

‐ Портишь всё с каждым днём, больше и больше, вязнешь в выдумках без свежего воздуха, а вместо решения закапываешь себя всё глубже, - не сдавался голос. - Кто ты без таланта вечно лезть не в своё дело?

‐ Жги, - фыркнула я, но губы сами искривились в злой ухмылке.

‐ Глупая. Наивная. Королева неуместных вопросов, мастер убивания разговоров, несамостоятельная и нерешительная с самого начала до победного конца.

‐ Да кто ты такой, чтобы говорить про это?!

В повисшей тишине раздалось мерзкое хихиканье, переросшее в звериный рык.

‐ Я твоя паранойя, девочка, — оскалилась она, — и тебе меня не одолеть.

Игла достигла души, пронзая её насквозь.

Безликая спина впереди. Стальная хватка на горле.

‐ Бесполезная. Забытая. Нервная, зависимая эмпатичная эгоистка, живущая по чужому сценарию, который писался даже не под тебя. И почему? _Из-за жалости._

Стоящая невдалеке фигурка с крохотной собакой на поводке.

— Слишком честная. Слишком изворотливая. Не знающая, где находится край и начинается злость.

Презрительное шипение вслед.

‐ Хочешь жить жёлтой надписью на сиреневом журавле, вот только пустые места, ради которых ты существуешь, не заполнить пролетающими мимо снами. Да и слов таких ты не знаешь. Признать это ты, конечно же, не способна.

Я зажмурилась.

Всё позади.

Вспышка света ослепила: глаза пришлось открыть.

— Не будет ничего, и я это знаю, ведь я — это ты. Как там?.. Яблоко съелось, ушел состав, где-нибудь едет в Ниццу, — заявила она, вычислив самое слабое место.

Плывущие перед глазами пятна складывались в причудливые формы.

-…я начинаю считать со ста, жизнь моя — с единицы, — кивнула я, завершая предложение одного из лучших домашних стихотворений дистанта авторства Али Кудряшевой, и выдохнула, как перед прыжком в воду.

Коричневый и красный шрифт на розовом фоне.

Коричневый на бежевом.

Смайл-дельфин.

Нет.

Бесконечные волны пауков, сметаемые волками.

Нет. У них мир.

Олени-камикадзе, летящие головами вниз, с разящими всех наповал рогами.

А их вообще не позвали.

Закрытые двери, пустые мёртвые души, безликие силуэты старых деревьев, одинаковые дни.

Страх.

Острее иглы оказалась только неправильность мира вокруг. И не будь я создательницей Эйприл Камски, если не извлеку из этого урок.

Я обхватила основание иглы и с силой дёрнула её прочь. Мир на момент осветило взрывом, но мне хватило этой секунды, чтобы заметить: она продолжалась стержнем, плавно переходящим в предплечье со знакомой татуировкой. Подсознание судорожно заработало, вычленяя знакомые элементы: шестёрка, стрелка, А.

Всё это время за мой счёт обретали тело.

Под К кто-то погиб.

‐ Ты не сможешь победить меня в одиночку, — захохотали вокруг, — ты одна, никому не нужная в своей комнате, со своим Бродским, оказавшимся Дианой, и несделанной физрой, никогда никто тебя не найдёт, даже если хочешь летать… И не ври, что уже летала, предательница, забывающая про друзей, — карие глаза с серо-зелёно-голубыми крапинками опасно сверкнули, гипнотизируя и обжигая. — Тебя _ненавидят_. И я вместе с ними.

Кажется, в идеальном мире сейчас нужно было бы обронить пару веских фраз, резко встать из-за стола и уйти с выражением победы на лице, игнорируя репортёров — так, чтобы не тронуть идеально лежащие волосы, — а потом, накинув на голову капюшон, небрежно разбрызгивать по полу серебристого трейлера что-то жидкое и донельзя горючее. И именно полный список не позволил так поступить: ведь три каллиграфически коротких слова на груди преследовали меня на протяжении всего пути от дома, невысокого крыльца, фотографии с пары дублей и слёз к шести — без разницы, со сколькими числами после. Осталось лишь позволить себе косую усмешку — тот твит был опубликован в 22:55, две двойки и две пятёрки — и закрыть глаза, отдаваясь вечности здесь.

Но в своём изломанном киберпанке за восемь дней до начала жизни я щёлкнула крышкой старой зажигалки и бросила маленький огонёк на мокрый пол.

Пламя занялось мгновенно, охватывая всё — от скрипучей кожи до дешёвого пластика и пуленепробиваемого металла. Слои краски на нём плавились с бешеной скоростью, обнажая покрытую шрамами, выжженную поверхность. Ту самую, что открыли для себя всего пара человек.

Когда наступит настоящая весна, — я качнула пальцем неимоверно яркого на фоне сиреневого и исчерканно-белого журавлика, — пора будет убрать тройку из списка разовых исключений. Тем более, что она ни разу там не была.

‐ Твои шестнадцать — ничто. Они ни во что не вписываются, никуда не попадут, старомодны и…

Я больше не слушала.

У меня была цель.

И я начала ей следовать.

Ладонь легко легла в нащупанную в тумане другую, знакомую руку. Внутренний сгиб локтя больно оцарапал пластик, но я не обратила на это внимания.

В конце концов, без боли иногда не обойтись.

‐ Завтра всё-таки случилось, — нараспев продекламировала я, перекрывая чужой голос, всем телом чувствуя, как сжимается в комок и бьётся под ладонью стремительно срастающееся сердце. — Точнее, случилось уже «сегодня» — пятнадцать минут на написание текста совсем не пустой звук, когда они находятся на стыке суток. А за ним случилось послезавтра. Тысячу пятьсот двадцать шесть символов не хочешь? Ещё восемьсот девяносто девять в запасе!

‐ И кто, кроме тебя, эти символы видел? — ехидно поинтересовалась она. — Желания, чтобы они сбылись, надо формулировать чётче.

‐ Лучшие желания те, дату загадывания которых не помнишь сама, — парировала я.

Стрелки старых часов закрутились в обратную сторону, отмотав десяток лет за один оборот. Механизм сдвинулся, попав в нужные пазы — заиграла знакомая с детства мелодия.

Я оторвалась от опоры под ногами, чтобы упасть за Завесу.

Фоновая музыка звучит приглушённо, практически неслышно — самое то, чтобы рассказывать о нарисованных с закрытыми глазами портретах. Золотистые босоножки на размер больше лежат под стулом в противоположном конце зала — я закусываю губу, сдерживая хохот, который заставит меня выпасть из роли царевны Несмеяны на выпускном. В длинном платье чуть жарко, и в голове мутнеет, когда я хитрю с кеглями, выстраивая их в ровную колонну друг за другом, и тщательно бью по первой пластиковым мячиком. Аниматор-клоун, конечно, видит подвох, но улыбается и вручает мне приз. Под лопаткой больно тянет, и я ухожу из столовой школы, где никогда не буду учиться. На градуснике под сорок.

В противоположном конце коридора раздаётся громкий смех. Компании снуют мимо; единственная стабильность в новом, шатком мире совсем рядом.

Украдкой достаю из рюкзака книгу и кладу поверх раскрытой тетради по русскому, надеясь, что учительница не заметит. Восемь лет — самое время читать Булычёва.

Бьющий в лицо ветер, обжигающий страх; голову впервые посещает мысль, что экстрим не для меня.

Лучший шпионский роуд-муви в истории — четыре часа без единого саундтрека.

Глупые стихотворения в четвёртом классе.

Девочка, с которой ничего не случится.

Замеченный краем глаза силуэт заставляет, не оборачиваясь, взять телефон и начать выливать на серый фон белые буквы. Чёртов ремонт.

Пальцы уверенно стучат по маленькому экранчику, не заморачиваясь на дефисы в местоимениях — слишком долго переключаться между клавиатурами, а идея не ждёт. Отправляю героиню на очередное задание и ставлю финальную точку: первый в моей жизни фанфик закончен.

_Говорят, интуиция — это просто слишком быстрая работа мозга. Подтверждаю: в ту ночь я разобрала свою интуицию по полочкам и обосновала каждую мысль. Вот только это ни на что не повлияло._

Кино допоздна — беру планшет и записываю новую идею.

Прохладная вода под ногами, тёплые доски пирса. Музыка на телефоне.

Девочка в расшитом пайетками платье смущённо рассказывает про него. Я моргаю и вдруг ухожу из очереди обратно в зрительный зал под смешки родителей. Слишком стесняюсь — но под конец живописного рассказа о пластиковом окне уже смеюсь вместе со всеми. Мне тут нравится.

Строки накатывают волнами — я протягиваю руку, и на пальцах повисают буквы. На этот раз это то сакраментальное калькуляторное «девятнадцать, девять, ноль-два, ноль-два», которого я так боялась. Но я запрокидываю голову и кричу — так громко, чтобы меня услышали.

Первый ожог об идею.

Стянувшая руку гипсовая лонгета.

Нарастающая из ниоткуда музыка, под которую на деревянной сцене появляются девочки с микрофонами и ярко-оранжевыми бантами. Состав кавер-группы пополняет донельзя напоминающий лагерного вожатого юноша.

Третий раз — самый важный, он завершает путь переосмысления. Начало кажется совсем далёким и неправдоподобным.

Мягкие садовые качели, вылетающие из мангала искры — и множество звёзд над заполненным людьми залом.

Полёт через просьбы ползти и слои пуховика.

Короткий вопрос лучшей подруги, уверенное «нет». Второй, ещё быстрее… Молчание служит лучшим ответом. На запястье позвякивает бубенчик.

Ставшая родной девятая палата.

Бег по заброшенным коридорам и пятна грима на тыльной части руки.

Попавшая в точку фраза.

Одуванчики, обувь не по размеру и свежий ЛЕТний воздух за окнами «Аэроэкспресса».

Вызывающая острую ностальгию мелодия над головой в полупустом коридоре.

Непонятные мемы из ниоткуда.

Обречённый вой.

Недосып длиной в неделю.

Над головами синхронно взметаются руки; неуверенная походка сменяется изящным шагом, и «Backfire» мягко окрашивает закат над водной гладью.

Давние споры переходят на новый уровень, схлёстываясь то на тапках, то на плакатах на стенах. Я улыбаюсь — «буковки» всё равно интереснее, чем эта ваша история.

От взгляда на пылающий в самодельной кирпичной печке огонь в груди рождаются слова. Я ещё не знаю, что через полтора года это чувство перерастёт в полноценный роман на шестьсот тысяч символов.

Поверх визжащей в коридоре дрели накладывается тихое пение. Перед глазами проносятся картинки из самодельных трейлеров, которые никогда не станут реальными — или целые миры?..

Заснуть уже не получится — я вылезаю из машины на январский холод тёмного утра и направляюсь ко входу высокого здания с колоннами невдалеке. Дневной свет бьёт в глаза — в наушниках Жуков начинает свою партию после Ильича, сбрасывая с головы капюшон.

Тихий голос Меркьюри за час до отъезда из общежития.

Каша из снега и воды под ногами; на экране телефона в замёрзших руках — открытый Дубльгис: гадание на автобусах ещё не началось.

Гремящая музыка совершенно не попадает в ритм, но если прислушаться, можно вычленить из неё подправленный акцентом напев «All together now, everybody!..». И пусть это только моя ассоциация, но «chu-chu train» запущен успешно. Жаль только, что центр по-прежнему пуст. Интересно, кто бы вылез оттуда.

Короткая фраза, между случаем сказанная той же самой подруге месяцем раньше, после срыва, который даже не позволил задуматься о времени. Ответ кажется жуткой глупостью.

Занявшая лист А4 мелким шрифтом инструкция по приготовлению грибов.

Шеелитские сосны на фоне тёмного неба, глупые песни по пути домой.

Автобусный динамик над ухом заглушает любую возможность услышать, какую же пиццу закажут в беседе со странным названием.

Длинная очередь в коридоре — я стою у второго окна от разветвления на внебюджет и общежитие, придерживая спиной рюкзаки с вещами, и смотрю на идеально-белую часть со столовой.

В черчение схемы языков вмешиваются новые лица. Хотя какие тут новые, в одном доме ведь живём…

Тёплый асфальт под ногами.

Почему я тогда не замечала…

Автобус идёт совершенно не туда, а времени остаётся всё меньше и меньше. Эти приступы ответственности рано или поздно меня доканают.

Пятна зелёнки на носу. Думала, будет хуже.

Интуиция срабатывает быстрее логики — неловко улыбаюсь и возвращаюсь к компании с коробкой.

Плач навзрыд на нижнем ярусе вертикали, которая всего через пару месяцев накрепко скуёт людей без единой точки соприкосновения.

Восклицания «Это же Коул Страус!» сменяются мазками штриха по именам на плакате Крида.

Горло будто стягивает колючей проволокой, и я изо все сил ругаю себя за преждевременное решение подпевать музыке в конференц-зале во весь голос. Кофта возвращается во второй слой одежды; я убеждаюсь в явлении настоящего антихриста в двух лицах и ухожу в корпус, оставляя подруг подпевать Барбарикам. Шляться по комнатам, пить сироп из горлышка и получить лёгкий подзатыльник от кумира за повтор уже не таких смешных шуток гораздо интереснее.

В актовом зале душно; с губ ещё не стёрта яркая помада с выступления. Под переливы донельзя знакомой мелодии я радостно смеюсь, в накативших флэшбеках чувствуя фантомные желание спать и боль в животе, прогоняю зевоту, встраиваюсь в круг танцующих и, кажется, единственная из всей толпы громко чеканю каждое слово до дыр заслушанного гимна внезапно случившемуся чуду, от исковерканного речитатива Ильича до совершенно попсового «Стоят девчонки, стоят в сторонке». Ещё не зная, что у гимна настоящего чуда совершенно другой солист.

Другой кумир смотрит изучающе; вопрос вгоняет в ступор. Если и гроб, то только на колёсиках и с маршрутом на северо-запад: «Брейн-ринг» по истории горнозаводского Урала необходимо выиграть, даже если он вдруг окажется неожиданным «Что? Где? Когда?».

На экране ноутбука вновь вертится значок загрузки, заставивший Энн Хэтэуэй замереть на полуслове. Но культовый фильм засчитан — минус один подкол. Скоро будет два.

В пустых коридорах второго этажа горит свет. Пора бы привыкнуть.

Красный цвет и кружащаяся от слабости голова.

умирать всегда не так сложно, сложно левой ударить в бок,

Старательно упирающийся в альвеолы язык, заученная речь. Каблуки, яркая помада и чужой пиджак. Конец провода, сползающего по стене напротив, закручен в петлю. Шутка про Чёрную Вдову тут как нельзя кстати, а реакция железной главы получасом позже вообще бесценна.

Двадцать шесть — и «в кармане ключи таскать, в солнечном таять гимне…»

Кто ты?..

«Три, два, один. Я иду искать…»

Я закрыла за собой дверь комнаты и быстро перешла через лестничную площадку. От осознания авантюры кружилась голова. Я не помнила даже времени — но точно знала, что это был обычный вторник на стыке со средой. Да и это уже было неважно: какая разница, оставался до броска час или три.

Господи, помоги мне.

‐ Ошибаться, конечно, не так страшно… но ты ошиблась в одной-единственной вещи, и это самое обидное, — нагло улыбнулась я.

Паранойя пошатнулась.

Я открыла глаза.

Стрелки часов, стоявших ещё с тринадцатого апреля, щёлкнули и начали новый оборот.

‐ Мне семнадцать.

Для Данте сцена была воображаемой. Для нас — она очень реальна, но не для него. (Для него реально то, что впервые жизнь, а затем смерть оторвали от него Беатриче.) Навсегда ее лишенный, одинокий и, пожалуй, униженный, он вообразил эту сцену, чтобы представить себя с нею. К несчастью для поэта (к счастью для столетий, которые читают его!) сознание нереальности встречи деформировало видение. Отсюда ужасные обстоятельства, безусловно, слишком адские для Эмпирея: исчезновение Беатриче, старик, занявший ее место, мгновенное вознесение Беатриче на Розу, мимолетность взгляда и улыбки, то, что она отвернулась навсегда. В словах сквозит ужас: «Come parea» («казалось») относится к «lontana» («далека»), но граничит со словом «sorrise» («улыбка») — поэтому Лонгфелло мог перевести в 1867 г.: «Thus I implored, and she, so far away smiled, as it seemed, and looked once more at me» («Я умолял; она, так далека, улыбнулась, казалось, и вновь поглядела на меня). «Eterna» («вечно») тоже кажется относящимся к «si torno» («отвернулась»).

**When a big girl finally found herself,  
Her life started to have a meaning.**


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всё так же посвящается:  
> тем, кто стали мне второй семьёй. и не важно, сколько на это ушло времени.  
> возможно, кривой прямой и смайлам-дельфинчикам.  
> неопубликованным стихам.  
> неслучайным датам.  
> абстрактным отсылкам.  
> неожиданным возвращениям, встречам, концу стены столовой в зеркальный день и привычке всегда разворачиваться чуть больше, чем нужно.  
> кроссовкам на босу ногу.  
> раю со всеми его (бес)покойным уютом, активизмом, вальсами и далее по тексту.  
> лучшему вдохновителю и автору сюжетных поворотов (люблю тебя).  
> победе, которая ещё предстоит, но в которую я уже верю.  
> треугольнику (квадрату) (всё-таки треугольнику) даш и одной не-даше.  
> люблюшеньки.

Они собрались на ярко-зелёной равнине под мирным весенне-летним солнцем. Короткая трава совсем не пачкала одежду, а от земли шло ровное тепло — самое то для пикника. 

Их набралась целая толпа. Гораздо больше, чем когда-то перечисляли в древних страшилках: всё-таки дремучий автор не мог знать всего и всех. Наверно, все они даже не смогли бы поместиться здесь — но удивительный мир из фантазий сделал это сам, не дожидаясь указаний. И только иногда пролетающие по небу пины-кометы помогали убедиться, что это не сон.

Это скорее было похоже на глубокий транс.

Ни разница в возрасте, ни несоответствие родин не помешали им разбиться на относительно светские группы по интересам и кочевать между ними же. Практически прозрачная девушка в шортах, периодически щёлкающая заколкой в волосах и облачающаяся в бело-голубые крылья, мило болтала с хмурой девочкой в кофте-олимпийке и рваных джинсах. Рядом обосновалась целая диаспора одинаковых фигурок, отличающихся лишь причёсками и одеждой, к которым уютно присоединились финалисты сериалити «Хочу к Меладзе». Азартно спорили между собой эльфийки четырёх миров — особенно много было среди них странных смешанных девушек разных возрастов в дорогих однотонных юбках-брюках. В небе над ними парили два дракона — один просвечивал непрорисованными карандашными линиями.

Сравнивали уровни жизни на Земле в десятых годах двадцать первого века наполовину седая двадцатидвухлетняя девушка с двумя протезами и дух древнего артефакта из пареллельной вселенной. К разговору прислушивалась двухымённая шатенка, параллельно обсуждающая с прозрачно-рыжеватой тёзкой сложности сбора зверобоя и ловли ведьмаков в южноуральских садах — та, в свою очередь, не терялась, усердно конспектируя ценные языческие рецепты силы на обёртке от глазированного сырка. Вряд ли их смог бы прочитать кто-то кроме неё: цифры номера телефона перемежались исключительно убористыми строчками, в которых еле-еле можно было разглядеть начало первой ритмованной Песни (на равнине предпочитали цинично именовать её «зоопарком», но не ей было их судить) с заменой второго и третьего слов на «Шесть ровно». Третья Оксана предпочитала не влезать в и без того сложный полилог, молчаливо что-то строча на телефоне. 

Вдалеке, где-то между пылающим Орфалесом, салютующим Анфиблем и снежным Хогвартсом, размеренно шагал Ходячий замок. Хозяйка Страны Снов покачивалась на верхней площадке; ставшие каштановыми волосы развевались на ветру. Подол её длинного синего платья с телесными вставками чуть шуршал, задевая красные одеяния стоящего рядом шестикрылого серафима. Его туманные крылья переплетались с чернильными перьями, создавая гармонию — то, на чём держалась восстановленная из руин туч (не)реальность.

Из-за горизонта за ними выплыла точка, стремительно приближавшаяся к равнине. Девушка приземлилась, поправила волосы, обрезанные в каре по линии челюсти, и отряхнула короткий ярко-жёлтый плащ. Крылья за её спиной, казавшиеся литыми из-за наслоения блестящих пуговиц, мгновенно пропали.

‐ Простите, еле поймала ветер надежды, он такой редкий у Западного крыла. А Котлярова здесь ещё не воспринимают, - виновато улыбнулась она, присоединяясь к стайке абсолютно идентичных блондинок и не настолько похожих друг на друга шатенов Марвела. Вскоре они уже радостно тянули какую-то мешанину из русского шансона, русских же эстрадных поп-хитов и Imagine Dragons. Голоса очень удачно перекрыли громыхнувшее с неба «Потому что не маневрировать надо, а махать крылышками, как все!».

‐ Эй, ваша демиуржесть! - окликнули гостью из медленно образовывающей кольцо толпы. Девушка не глядя махнула рукой, и в центре возникла огромная вязанка дров, больше похожая на двухметровый шалаш.

Одно бревно выпало наружу; из дыры высунулась тёмная голова, возмущённо поинтересовавшаяся «Was ist das?!». Новенькая вылезла целиком, вытащила из явно слишком маленького для этого пространства ещё троих, одной рукой подняла упавшее бревно и без каких-либо усилий вернула его на место. Самая младшая из прибывших, манерная модница в ненарочно порванных джинсах, понимающе протянула ей шоколадный батончик.

Сияющая ярче всех фигурка торжественно водрузила на вершину вязанки узкий деревянный ящик.

‐ Заводи эпитафию! - кивнула она «Коралине».

‐ Какую? - уточнила заместительница демиурга.

‐ Самую сильную! - улыбнулась виновница торжества.

По ещё одному взмаху руки заиграла музыка. Взмах — и после нескольких тактов проигрыша она вновь плавно перешла в начало.

‐ Надеюсь, ты не вернёшься в ближайшие лет двести, - ухмыльнулась фигурка, совершенно кинематографичными жестами обливая заготовку жидкостью из заранее припасённой бутылочки, и уронила к её основанию горящую винтажную зажигалку. Треск огня, как и шум крови в ушах, не смог заглушить первых слов партии солиста. Но пламя, как и положено пламени, искра за искрой стирало следы бессонных обвинений, оставляя на их месте только чистую уверенность в будущем. И не имело значения, в каких степях оно пройдёт.

Там, где ещё недавно летела стая лебедей, прочертили небо разноцветные журавли. Фигурка улыбнулась и помахала им вслед: они вернутся, обязательно, и принесут свободу.

Одна из эльфиек вдруг постучала по кулону на своей груди и, трепеща паутиной крыльев на плечах, легко перепрыгнула через костёр. За ней повторила псевдодемиург, затем вторая эльфийка... 

‐ Будешь? - поинтересовалась девушка с явными следами окрашивания на светлых волосах.

Фигурка усмехнулась, вдруг сложила ладони передо ртом и что-то очень быстро в них зашептала. Трава под её правой ногой заскользила назад — фигурка бухнулась на одно колено, но не растерялась и плавно воздела руки к небу.  
Все остальные с удивлением наблюдали, как за ней клином выстраивается блок Марвел, и они синхронно танцуют в полуметре от земли, от прыжков с лентами переходя к полноценной акробатике под лёгкий дабстеп две тысячи пятнадцатого года.

Закончив, фигурка пробежалась по ящику и невозмутимо уселась на траву.

‐ Заняла место Прайор, мощно, - усмехнулась та самая девушка, приземляясь обратно.

‐ Она же не против?

‐ Не-а, всё понимаю, - нахально подмигнула блондинка несколькими годами младше, - зрителя нужно искать вовремя.

‐ Почему ты не вызовешь крылья? - качнув шпажкой с поджаренной зефиркой, спросила точная копия фигурки, но лет на пять младше. - Ты же даже выше хозяйки!

‐ Выше демиурга не может быть никто, Сью, - вздохнула она.

‐ Но ты же всё это создала!..

‐ Сью, ну почему ты родилась осенью... - в шутку пожаловалась фигурка, закатив глаза.

Девочка сникла, лазерным выстрелом из-под опущенных ресниц испепелив зефирку.

‐ Ладно, извини. Отвечая на вопрос, крылья должны появиться откуда-то. А те, на которых я смогла по-настоящему взлететь, сюда попасть не смогут. Они принадлежат другому миру.

Девочка чуть улыбнулась и задвигала рукой, притягивая к себе новую пачку зефира молекулярным кинезисом.

‐ Но замбосса же вызвала свои из фанфика, - неуверенно возразил кто-то. 

‐ Давайте называть вещи своими именами, позаимствовала. И про мои пишу только я, да так запутанно, что одна потом и читаю. Камео не опубликованы, их не считаем.

‐ А...

‐ Нет, - в глазах фигурки полыхнули отсветы костра. - Да, это были суровые годы, но никто из вас не представляет, сколько сил я вбухала в восстановление. Чудо, что на это ушло так мало времени.

‐ Коэффициент один к шести.

‐ Говорю же, чудо. И я больше не позволю бить себя. Никому.

Пламя вдруг вспыхнуло тысячей язычков, сформировав перед фигуркой рыжий девичий силуэт. С неба посыпались белые бумажные самолётики, созданные без малейшего понятия о популярном мессенджере.

Силуэт наклонил голову — собранные в низкий узел кудрявые огненные волосы качнулись — и открыл рот. Слова не были слышны никому, кроме отшатнувшейся, но будто приросшей к месту фигурки.

‐ Это не я! - в ужасе проговорила девушка из диаспоры — точная копия вризрака, такая же рыжая, только с изумрудными глазами.

«Коралина» быстро махала руками, а затем и вовсе направила на силуэт миниатюрный ураган от крыльев, но большего не смогла: костёр не должен был потухнуть.

Силуэт опал, но через несколько секунд возродился вновь. За его спиной промелькнула тень огромной птицы.

‐ Я знаю, - не отводя глаз от пламени, медленно кивнула фигурка. - Это подружка нашей жертвенной знакомой.

Силуэт сделал шаг вперёд, второй, протянул руку, а затем начал танцевать, удерживая запястье в одном месте.

‐ Близняшка? - завороженно уточнил кто-то. 

Фигурка несмело улыбнулась и шагнула вперёд. Как только она прикоснулась к пылающим пальцам, мир опрокинулся: волосы силуэта вдруг оказались уложенными в корону, а ноги всё это время закрывала многослойная юбка. Вризрак шально усмехнулся и вдруг дёрнулся, как от удара, под тяжёлый звон колокола. Фигурка, будто загипнотизированная, повторила его движение. На её лице застыл страх.

Вдруг вынырнувшая из диаспоры невысокая девушка в белой толстовке с огромными готическими буквами «LV» на спине и ажурной чёрной звездой на груди перехватила запястье мечущейся от непрекращающихся ударов фигурки и оттолкнула её от костра ровно за секунду до того, как потерявший связь силуэт резко сделал колесо, щёлкнул пальцами выброшенной вверх руки и заплясал ещё агрессивнее.

‐ Чувствовала ведь вибрацию, - хищно усмехнулась девушка. Только теперь в ней вновь можно было узнать ту испуганную рыжую некопию.

‐ Верю, что мои отсылки слишком сложны, но вы, изначальная четвёртопятая — я в почти чистом виде, вам ли не знать, что близняшки не причинят зла и сюда никогда не попадут... - просипела фигурка, благодарно кивнув спасительнице. - Лис, - обратилась она к «Коралине», сокращая её настоящее имя на пару букв, - мне понадобится музыка. Что-нибудь из первого клуба. Ты знаешь, о ком я.

Замдемиурга мгновенно сменила жёлтый плащ на слегка помятое белое платьице, а испуг — на раскованность, и закрутила запястьями над головой.

Фигурка улыбнулась и согнула правую руку, поднимая на уровень груди сложенные в знак «Victory» пальцы. С заметным усилием удержалась от того, чтобы развернуть кисть и с силой опустить локоть, перевернула ладонь, создавая с пальцами лёгшей в отзеркаленное положение левой руки отчётливое «М», и вернула обратно уже две руки ‐ «W». А затем резко разорвала их, кинув на зама короткий взгляд. 

В незатейливом ритме взорвалась электрогитара.

‐ Дурная смесь, - проскрежетал силуэт.

‐ Плохая, - закатив глаза, поправила его фигурка и заговорила.

По венам разлилось живительное тепло, сметая всё горящие барьеры.

‐ и прошу, батарейка, не смей умирать, - прошептала фигурка окончание фразы, завершавшей последний стих безопасного рассказа.

Пылающий ящик чуть дёрнулся. Внутри что-то звякнуло.

Фигурка кинула на него пренебрежительный взгляд из-под ресниц и как ни в чём не бывало продолжила.

Временно безымянная девушка в пушистом голубом свитере округлила глаза и на каком-то моменте восторженно включила диктофон. Фигурка благодарно улыбнулась: импровизация выходила на редкость удачной. Прямо как на той самой лестничной клетке с туго поддающейся дверью или под трёхцветным покровом журавлей.

С последним «крылом» всё больше и больше замедлявшийся силуэт истаял в дыме.

Фигурка потянулась и вскрыла ловко пойманную баночку колы.

‐ С последним бастионом нас, - выдохнула она, салютуя ею всем. ‐ Конечно, можно было обойтись и простой формулой изгнания, я наловчилась их клепать...

‐ Но так же не интересно! - закончили они хором с янтарноглазой девушкой в брючном костюме простого силуэта.

‐ Как ты вставила кошку? - спросила фигурка у замдемиурга.

‐ Это просто, - фыркнула та. - А вот до твоего движения по ассоциациям я бы не додумалась.

Фигурка хохотнула.

‐ Да там первый же скелет порушил вообще всё. А потом просто пробежалась по плейлисту до уфимской тройки, и помощь подоспела. Если кто-то хочет знать, - заговорила она чуть громче, - там не было слов. Только шум поезда над головой. Бьющееся стекло, опрокидываемый стол, ломаемые кирпичи... и оригинальная аудиодорожка, само собой, куда без неё в холодную апрельско-майскую ночь. Идеально подошла, кстати. Поддаться легко... но смысла в этом нет. Пару лет назад на этой же полянке происходило то же самое. 

‐ И... чем закончилось?

‐ Хэппи-энд... «хэппи» же, да? - повернулась она к замдемиургу. 

‐ Ну, как сказать... Сгореть у неё не получилось, я помогла, потом механизм всё-таки распределил роли правильно, она изобразила золотую рыбку и запретила двигать сюжет. А потом перенесла всё в реальность, случайно завершила ритуал и приходила в себя ещё кучу времени. Но будем честны, то красное платье тебе откровенно не пошло бы.

‐ Красное платье, говоришь...

Протяжно запела скрипка. Но не успела она сыграть и пары нот, как рассыпалась в пыль.

‐ Простите, не люблю звучание, - пожав плечами, в один голос с «Коралиной» проговорила появившаяся на краю поляны демиург. 

Блок Марвел так же дружно поблагодарил её в ответ. Самая выделяющаяся четвёрка из диаспоры присоединилась.

Только фигурка чуть нахмурилась, провела ладонью по правому плечу и, будто пробуя силы, легко подпрыгнула на одной ноге. Затем описала свободной рукой круг и развернулась.

Небо за её спиной продолжало оставаться идеально чистым: ни дождя, ни бегущих титров. Фигурка выдохнула и повернулась обратно, чтобы очутиться нос к носу с демиургом.

‐ «Никогда не раскроют»? Серьёзно? Да за твоим сериалом все знакомые следили!

‐ Спасибо за поддержку, дорогая, не знала, - улыбнулась фигурка, приветственно обнимая одно из лучших своих творений. Та в ответ провела по её спине крылом:

‐ Кто, к слову, из твоих панков уже успел вытоптать у меня на поле «любовь»?

‐ Оно как-то само получилось, - смущённо закусила губу фигурка. - Там же раньше та хижина с детьми была, и...

‐ Не наезжай, Саш, - мягко попросила замдемиурга. - А то она сейчас пойдёт исправлять, тебе нужна там реклама шапок?

‐ Ну прости, что убогие свияжцы не доходят до твоих возвышенных идей, - фыркнула демиург, мгновенно становясь похожей на пятнадцатилетнюю девушку. - Это вся музыка, которая у вас есть?

‐ Мы ещё не настолько успокоились, - пожала плечами фигурка. - Может, когда выпустят на крышу...

‐ За твоим домом стоит дом, и ты зовёшь его гнездом, - вдруг прокомментировал призрачный мальчик с бездонными разноцветными глазами. Его приобняла за плечи похожая на старшую сестру воительница в полной экипировке спецназа и с застывшей в глазах непонятной тоской.

‐ Я не считаю себя важной птицей, и правда — надо мной не летает дрон, - пожала плечами фигурка, а потом неожиданно улыбнулась и одним слитным движением пальца по экрану телефона разблокировала его. Пролетели мимо две пропитанные панк-роком весны, романтичный поп зимы, апокалиптичный хип-хоп осени и летняя каша в голове, цикл повторился. Наконец фигурка удовлетворённо хмыкнула фантомно перекошенными губами и, не доходя до христианского рока, открыла первый плейлист далёкого, переполненного теплом и полётами над провалами лета.

Непонятно как в руках одной из блондинок Марвела оказалась гитара. Вокруг костра выстроилось подобие открытой печки из неплотно приставленных друг к другу кирпичей, и девушка в первый раз ударила по струнам — сразу несколькими чётко отточенными движениями. Вторая через несколько тактов подыграла на укулеле, выдающем сочный звук электрогитары.

Потухшие обугленные развалины дома в нескольких метрах от них многозначительно истлели, посерели и растворились в воздухе, оставляя только качели в противоположной стороне и поросшую травой гору песка.

У этой музыки не было возраста, вне зависимости от слов.

‐ Нет, Лера, мы не будем включать Рефлекс, как минимум потому, что это не Рефлекс, - вздохнула фигурка. - Я не готова брать на себя ответственность за первое серьёзное потрясение моей девочки.

‐ Я проучилась полгода в какой-то шараге на железнодорожника, - загнула палец симпатичная сероглазая девушка с повязанной на пояс серой ветровкой: память о прошлом воплощении никуда не делась, - не оправившись от буллинга длиной в полжизни, за три месяца прошла полные качели абьюза, чудом не сломалась, но заполучила кучу скрытых бед с башкой и порушенную репутацию, потом попала под политическую статью, мигрировала на Крайний Север, пережила кучу истерик, хреновую психотерапию, серьёзные отношения, расставание, подругу в секте, тайную антиправительственную ячейку, влюбилась в преподавательницу, предала её, принесла в жертву всех близких и взорвалась под упавшим с горящего неба вертолётом, а теперь ты оберегаешь меня от песни?

‐ От последствий, Лер.

‐ Я не какой-то там хер, дорогая, во мне уже ничего не сломить, - фыркнула девушка, вслушиваясь во вдруг изменившуюся музыку. Теперь в ней было гораздо больше электроники, а чёткое биение ритмов напоминало то о льющейся воде в крайней кабинке с персиковой плиткой и слабым напором, то о трижды жарком тёмном зале и спешных сборах. - Спасибо, я пошла.

Рядом с ней материализовалась компания сверстниц, с которыми они образовали кружок у заменивших качели гигантских колонок на возвышении. Фигурка невольно обернулась назад — но там снова не было никого.

‐ И не должно быть, нужные персоны по канону ушли сразу после сожжения, и это была ты, - успокаивающе положила ей на плечо руку замдемиурга. - Кстати, от твоих пятнадцати минут осталось от силы три, следи по окончанию.

Когда прогремел последний выкрик, и колонки растворились в дыме костра так же, как и всё до и после них, фигурка подбросила в воздух маленький железный кругляш и поймала его, прижав к тыльной стороне ладони. Прикрывающая верхнюю сторону рука сползла — мелодия сменилась на другую, смутно похожую.

‐ Тоже что-то знакомое, к слову, - задумчиво проговорила Лера. - Кажется, тот вечер, левый девичий отсек, фантастическая недоступная свобода на пути, первый звук вживую, и имя такое странное... Сева?

‐ Угу, «поют Глеб и Сева, на барабанах Вова, Сева гитара», - хмыкнула фигурка, намекая на совсем другой дуэт — Сергея и неожиданно пророческого Артёма, и мягко отстранила доступ к своей памяти. - И?..

Девочка в белой футболке от Демикс вложила в уши простые наушники, подключённые к телефону, и свернула на пустынную околочелябинскую аллею.

‐ Дайте угадаю, это не Гречка, - обречённо произнесла ценительница музыки.

Девушка в джинсовом комплекте и полосатой оранжевой футболке, открывающей плечи, вышла из зоны прилёта в необычно аполитичном и аисторичном мире, катя за собой чемодан. Шаг — клуб и высотка в элитном районе, два — пустая сцена с ревущей толпой в партере. Поворот через весь зал — и необычно свежая крыша киевской многоэтажки с мешающимися запахами духов, жжёного пластика и смехом.

‐ Именно так.

Замдемиурга резко вскочила и молниеносно затмила крылом всё, что шло дальше, но все успели разглядеть и уже знакомый силуэт в мятом белом платье, и недвижимо сидящую на кровати идущую куда-то девушку, и бег по тёмным коридорам, сменяющимся пустыми светлыми коридорами заброшенной больницы, и странную смесь русского шансона с южноафриканским фрик-рейвом и привкусом «Ленинграда»... Демиург наконец слабо улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой; героиня сменилась с ослепительной брюнетки в куртке на леди в синем платье в пол и мужчину в бежевом тренче. На хрупком запястье застегнулся тонкий золотой браслет.

‐ Кстати, а что это?

Молотящие по клавишам руки изорванной блондинки, она же, целая и невредимая, напевает финальную песню из фильма своего альтер-эго на фоне абсолютно обычного моста Куинсборо. Её двойник спрыгивает с первого в мире безводного флайборда, подмигивает ещё одной и наставнику, выключает свет и с неугасающим интересом строчит одно сообщение за другим в самой закрытой сети мира. 

‐ Не знаю... может, Кеа ответит? Эй, леди Диамант! - обернулась она к девушке из группки с вейлами.

Огромная толпа близкой к клину формы; на её острие в обрамлении сияющего ожерелья горит Феникс, а широкая часть занята практически массовкой на их фоне. Сейчас они одинаково значимы в любом спектре. Одна из двойников отделяется и пропадает в голубом облаке с зелёными искрами по периметру, опровергая звучащие слова и неся первые ноты самоотверженной свободы по расхлябанным итальянским дорогам. Она делает это самой последней.

‐ Хм-м... Первый массовый девичник тогда ещё мисс Эверхарт, разогрев перед основным шоу, дуэт местных «Нервов» в лице тогда-ещё-мисс и её заочного жениха, верно? - мило похлопала ресницами та, откусывая полоску от неизвестно откуда взявшейся в её руках плитки молочного шоколада — почему-то строго фирменной новогодней «Милки» в ограниченной серии с ёлочками, смещающей фокус с отсылки на событие четвертью года раньше...

Бессилие. Мокрые волосы, тепло. Неуверенность, духота, вспышка, вихрь — сумасшествие. Музыка, сворачивающая всё внутри в тугой клубок.

‐ А этот переход откуда? - вдруг спросила серьёзная кудрявая девушка с чертами лица Эммы Уотсон.

‐ А это смена ног из связки по физкультуре, - фыркнула фигурка.

«Видению». «Видению-2». Вовремя прерванный «зоопарк». Так и не законченное «околовиденческое» — а нужен ли ему вообще конец?.. 

Впервые новый смысл приходит в жизнь сам.

Худощавый бледно-рыжий парень со складывающимися в созвездие Персея веснушками на носу и щеках щёлкнул пальцами, и в яркую пластиковую бутылку с трубочкой в руках сидящей рядом девушки (лицо той неуловимо походило на лицо Кеи) просыпалось несколько блестящих искр. Подруга улыбнулась и крепко обняла его. Канон сохранялся даже здесь.

Если приглядеться, искры составляли из себя полный фрактальный цикл карточного значка «пик».

Тихо оттикали три прерывистые секунды — словно те самые «три обычно-наглядно большие цифры», — забился ритм — и под неожиданно сильный голос вступившего серафима искрами взорвался костёр. 

Оценившие масштабность отсылки молча улыбались, не подпевая и наслаждаясь внезапной поддержкой; остальные же танцевали на фоне искрящихся языков пламени, пляшущих в такт. Искры застревали в волосах, налипали на кожу, подсвечивая тёмные силуэты мягким теплом — и даря уверенность в том, в чём все и так были уверены.

Серафим, нагло пропустив второй куплет, перешёл сразу к повтору припева. Намёк поняли все. Поэтому, когда поток искр, по какой-то неудачной случайности именуемый костром, иссяк в пламени, а электроукулеле заиграла то, ради чего и создавался её звук, претензий не последовало. Только когда замдемиурга начала читать рэп, Лейна в строго высчитанный момент вдруг меланхолично запрокинула в себя полную бутылку детского шампанского с Эльзой из «Холодного сердца». А потом выпрямилась, укоротила платье и, шатаясь, побрела куда-то с ней под волчий вой. Траву под её ногами выжег файербол, поскакавший дальше.

Серафим усмехнулся. По мановению его руки вдалеке возник гибрид динозавра из «Истории игрушек» и осьминога.

Демиург обернулась. Взметнувшиеся волосы ещё в полёте выцвели до русых, аристократично-выверенные черты лица поплыли, мило округляясь. Вишенкой на торте образа стали очки и усы.

‐ Такой конец света мне нравится больше, - улыбнулась танцующая под припев замдемиурга. - А то тот полёт с ножами ну никак не тянул на качественный нерелигиозный апокалипсис...

‐ Как не тянул?! - в один голос возмутились Лейна и фигурка.

‐ Объективно, фонтаны нефти слишком депрессивные, - пояснила Коралина-Лис, - а ниша обречённого ожидания конца света уже давно занята Джаджаилом. Но у него есть своя территория и нет конкуренции. А я, может, не хочу умирать обречённо — за порогом грусти ещё больше... да вы и сами знаете, чего я распинаюсь...

Она прервалась, чтобы выкинуть вверх кисть руки и проорать «Изоленту!».

‐ А здесь шикарные прогнозы погоды и Миногарова, сплошные плюсы, - как ни в чём не бывало закончила она фразу.

Фигурка усмехнулась, поднялась с кирпича, на котором сидела, и присоединилась к тянущему последний припев неспетому, но стройному хору голосов. Правда, если бы трое девушек в белых в красные сердца купальниках, окружённые повторяющими товарищами, вдруг чуть разделились, голосов оказалось бы в пару раз больше.

Вечеринка продолжалась. Дружно подпевая блондинке по быстро вытащенным из общей сети текстам «140» Айовы, киборги с абсолютно индифферентными лицами горячо спорили по внутренней связи. Предметом служило авторство фразы «А если с тобой конь поболтать решит, он будет копытом морзянку отстукивать, угашенная ты об дерево?!».

Невдалеке весело прыгали в хороводе герои саги-сериала «Теремок». Вылезшая из шкафа мышка победно размахивала давно просроченными счетами за ЖКХ, не видя в них никаких ошибок, и увлекала за собой целую орду лисокомаров.

За ними пристально следила только что отплясывавшая лихой брейкданс под украинский поп (исполнителями были всё та же уже знакомая всем как «мармеладки» троица в купальниках и пафосно идущие куда-то три мужчины в фирменных кепках) компания из девушки и группы парней в серых футболках. Они выжидали, пока закончится не их репертуар, и вернётся простой гитарный Корж. Глаза попаданки переливались разными цветами, впрочем, ни разу не заходя в предательский зелёный — свобода на равнине ценилась превыше всего.

Её имена менялись ещё чаще; от навеянных слезами в три часа ночи блаженного ничегонеделания Ники с Дианой она росла до сложных Чамели Энн и Виктории Махаевой. Наверно, такого была достойна только та, на чьё нетриумфальное возвращение домой отсылалось самое начало первого Пробуждения.

Уже не заботясь о давно стёртых триггерах, девушки разных объединений азартно делали ставки, какие мелодия и слова последуют за наигранными блондинкой-с-гитарой (она же — злобное рычание «Миллер!») начальными аккордами. Лидировали «Decisions as I go» и «Ком из изломов».

Блондинка хитро улыбнулась и заиграла сначала. Фанаты Феликса де Лата разочарованно взвыли.

‐ Кто в реку запустил вот этого?..

‐ Саша, это не труп, успокойся...

‐ Почему здесь?..

‐ Потому что Волги у нас нет. Он доплывёт до разлива, вылезет, поймёт, что его работу уже сделали, и растворится... 

‐ Не путай меня отсылками, я даже это не смотрела!..

В воздухе перед демиургом вдруг распустилась целая ветвь пушистых белых цветов. «Саша» взвизгнула, как маленькая девочка, и, прижав их к груди, ринулась в толпу.

Серафим сидел среди всех, подобрав под себя ноги и с улыбкой наблюдая за знакомыми и нет лицами. Фигурка для него сияла ярче всех — из пламенно-красной точки на её груди медленно тёк ослепительно-белый свет.

Его собственный прокол, как и у всех остальных, уже сформировался в крепкую нить. Её же нить уходила куда-то далеко за пределы Вселенной — и в то же время обвивала весь мир, распускась по нему цветущим миндалём, самой лучшей отсылкой к её любимой поэтессе и вечеру, вместо зачёта по биологии проведённому в разговорах.

Зачёт она провалит и пересдаст в тот же день, а стих всё же перепишет на память, через двое суток после первого цитирования утратив способность к движению — всё заберёт себе сердце.

За всю свою долгую жизнь серафим слышал о таком всего пару раз. А о том, чтобы увидеть вживую...

Он усмехнулся и покосился на замдемиурга, мило болтающую с эльфийками и киборгами. Та обернулась и подмигнула в ответ, привлекая к разговору тех самых «практически» фигурок и заводя с ними речь о слэше.

М-да, чующая чувства на её фоне казалась совершенно обычной девочкой из провинции. 

Ещё никогда он не видел так близко человека, чей соулмейт в какой-то момент стал для него целым миром.

‐ Я тоже не ожидала, - виновато улыбнулась фигурка, поймав его взгляд. - А вот, утонула. Прости, что вы не истинные с Лейной.

‐ Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся серафим в ответ, крепко обнимая возникшую будто из-под земли демиурга. - Мы же вымышленные. А ты настоящая.

‐ Лейна? - тихо уточнила фигурка.

‐ Саша, - хриплым шёпотом кивнула своим мыслям та. - Ты подарила мне имя и новую судьбу. Я отдала тебе этот день... и то, не полностью. Хочешь, я вручу тебе книгу и наделю способностью путешествовать? Получишь крылья этой долины...

Фигурка покачала головой.

‐ Прости, но единственный рассказ, события которого я смогу пережить вновь, никогда не будет опубликован. А в том, что есть, я не продержусь и минуты — даже самого быстрого чтения не хватит до появления света. Но... можно тебя попросить о другом? Хочу вставить в этот день свою любимую отсылку из другого неопубликованного стиха так, чтобы она запомнилась всем надолго.

‐ Легко, - улыбнулась Лейна и взмахнула рукой.

Небо над равниной расцветила косая строка цифр — и их даже не нужно было озвучивать, чтобы прочитать.

‐ А тебе разве не пора сменить её на более современную? - спросил ярко-блондинистый парень, чертами лица очень похожий на замдемиурга. - Скажем, летнюю?..

‐ Оставь ребёнка в покое, Ал! - прокричала уже знакомая девушка с янтарными глазами. - Я тоже от своего якоря долго не могла отойти, как его осознала, это нормально!

‐ И куда тебя это осознание привело, Леголассия? - коварно улыбнулся парень.

‐ Снежана, - прошипела девушка, собирая вокруг сжатых кулаков небольшие шаровые молнии. - И знаешь, если бы не...

‐ Так, стоп, - возник между ними коротко стриженный брюнет в чёрной мантии. - Си, сними заряд, есть вопросик...

‐ Да? - мило улыбнулась девушка, гася сферы.

‐ Ты считаешь меня глупым?

‐ Не-а, судя по тому, что мы до сих пор никому не предложили швифтануться.

‐ Ладно, спасибо. Тебя ждать? - он коротко заглянул в её глаза. - Ага, ясно. Тогда не теряй, я такое чудо нашёл...

‐ Удачи в исследовании, Шон, - прикоснулась она к медальону на шее ровно в тот момент, когда маг пропал. Небо над ней рассёк чёрный дракон. - А в ответ на тот вопрос могу лишь процитировать одного из классиков одновременных высказываний... ой, то есть не могу, - закусила губу в улыбке она, - он это читать будет...

‐ Ал, не нагнетай! - рассмеялась Коралина-Лис и махнула неожиданным друзьям рукой. - Давайте к нам, тут спор за бочки со стеклом!

‐ Подождите, - улыбнулась фигурка. - Тут, на самом деле, всё просто. В отличие от других чисел, _эту_ отсылку без меня точно никто не разгадает.

Ангел-хранитель кивнул и умчался к своей подопечной. Сквозь его силуэт отчётливо проступила форма колеса с глазами.

‐ Выпендрёжник, - в один голос заключили демиург с фигуркой.

‐ Сами-то! - обиженно донеслось со стороны. - Я тогда всего на пару минут задержался, захожу — а тут панк-рейв с левиафанами снимают!..

Демиург прыснула первая, взглядом указывая фигурке направление. Произнося обличительную речь, хранитель напряжённо барабанил по бедру средним пальцем руки. На фаланге поблескивало кольцо в форме звериной головы.

‐ Радуйся, что хотя бы снимают, а не просто «Formation» фигачат! - донеслось из толпы. По голосу легко узнавалась «Прайор», та самая девушка с моста Куинсборо.

Ал закатил глаза и испарился. Снежана фыркнула и взлетела в небеса, составляя пару чёрному дракону — в десятке метров над землёй она обратилась в такого же, но золотого, ящера.

Девушки переглянулись, замолчали и развернулись к перебирающей струны Миллер. Та, будто почувствовав внимание к себе, рассмеялась: «Уже давно нет!» — и окончательно ушла в творческий раж, мешая Арбенину и первые взгляды с Коржом от вроде бы четвёртого или пятого отряда. Шестой такого точно сделать не мог: это наверняка запомнила бы командир, солидно изменившаяся к очередному, на этот раз переходному второму июня.

‐ ...интересно, кто её попросил? - рассеянно пробормотала себе под нос та самая командир. Было чему удивляться: в личном списке песен блондинки эта была второй, а не сотой.

***

День близился к закату. Когда солнечный диск коснулся горизонта, раздался громкий треск — никто не обратил на него внимания.

‐ Кажется, пора? - улыбнулась демиург фигурке. Та неуверенно кивнула, бросив взгляд на наручные часы. Цифры на экране телефона складывались в 16:51.

‐ Рояль или барабаны? - ненавязчиво поинтересовалась замдемиурга.

‐ Барабаны сплыли, рояль — плагиат.

‐ Поняла, - серьёзно кивнула эльфийка и выдернула за невесть откуда взявшееся фортепиано очередного полупрозрачного героя.

‐ Чувствую себя Кэйт на её юбилее, - нервно усмехнулась фигурка.

‐ Но-но, тебе ещё жить! - белозубо рассмеялся музыкант и решительно нажал первую клавишу. Вторую, третью... А потом запел.

Фигурка задумчиво посмотрела в окно машины, в темноте за которым проносились заснеженные обочины. Окно чуть отдалилось, прибавив фигурке год: теперь это было запотевшее стекло автобуса с другого конца города.

Вступили электрогитары.

Тогда она ещё ничего не знала.

Звеняще подключились ударные.

Но знает теперь.

Музыка захватила всю равнину; больше всех подверженная этой песне эльфийка к припеву уже отплясывала профессиональный парный рок-н-ролл.

Фигурка встала и позволила толпе увлечь себя в огромный хоровод.

Ассоциации не заставили себя ждать, тоже включаясь в круг.

Парень-из-за-пианино чокнулся бокалами сока с подругой эльфийки.

Киборги переключились на известное в узких кругах обсуждение оладий без муки.

Алый вихрь нёс фигурку вперёд, не давая упасть и чуть поддерживая — так, что голова бешено кружилась. Но в тот момент, когда прежняя она в наведённых кошмарах вновь скрючилась и заскребла пальцами по спине, выкашливая из горла ком застывших слёз, фигурка улыбнулась, шевельнула пальцами и сама повлекла вихрь вперёд — пока он не сменил цвет на тёмный, близкий к чёрному синий. Она не осталась в долгу, отпустив красно-чёрную кофту-футболку в шлейф ультрамаринового платья. 

Демиург улыбнулась и переплела пальцы с серафимом. Сама того не зная, давным-давно фигурка предсказала будущее.

Раздавшийся во второй раз треск заглушили пускающие мурашки по спине взрыкивающие аккорды под чудесное пение. Фигурка неожиданно затравленно обернулась: из разбившегося хоровода сформировался неширокий круг... для замыкания которого не хватало одного звена.

А вдруг не получится?..

Кэйт не сломалась. А ведь она даже ею не была...

‐ Не падай духом, солнце! - выкрикнула русоволосая девушка из диаспоры. При каждом движении её головы вокруг коротких прядей взметался бирюзово-сиреневый ореол фантома памяти. - Ты нас через столько испытаний провела и не сломала, почему вдруг сломаешься ты?

‐ Потому что вы — лучшая версия меня? - неуверенно уточнила фигурка.

‐ Шеф, мы откатываемся в начало! - звонко засмеялась девушка с гитарой, а потом вдруг подошла к ней и взяла за руку. Вторую тут же схватила маленькая Сью. - А теперь быстро вспомни, под какую цитату продвигались мои отношения?

Фигурка закусила губу и фыркнула.

‐ У вас разница больше.

‐ Ты же сама уже не помнишь, сколько мне. И прими как данность — не всё у тебя так плохо с математикой. 

‐ Но там ошибка, вкрался лишний день. Шесть и тринадцать и шесть и двадцать шесть, а не...

‐ А не ты ли тут недавно говорила, что без тебя всё равно ничего не поймут? Когда ключ и отправная точка лишь в голове, это очень удобно... главное, не забывать делиться с тем, кому доверяешь.

Фигурка улыбнулась и спокойно закрыла глаза.

‐ Десять и двенадцать. А ещё шесть и десять, забыла сказать о ней тогда. Прямо — проще всего. А отправная точка — это я и есть. Верно?

Образовавшийся круг воспарил над землёй.

‐ И не считай, что покинула его, - беззвучно посоветовала замдемиурга. - Если сейчас ты о нём думаешь, то он здесь. Гораздо сильнее, чем все мы.

Эльфийка с кулоном постучала по нему вновь, легко подула и спружинила неожиданно лёгкими ногами от воздуха над травой. 

Круг взлетел следом за ней и распался.

Фигурка мечтательно улыбнулась и молнией взвилась в ярко-голубое, свежее небо.

Треск повторился. Фигурка кинула в его сторону короткий взгляд, а потом развернулась и единым слитным движением выписала в воздухе несколько цифр. Они продержались всего несколько секунд, но среди них ясно можно было разглядеть единицу, две двойки, пятёрку и шестёрку.

А в нумерологию она перестала верить давным-давно. 

Костёр на миг вспыхнул рыжим пламенем и вернулся к ровному свету. С последним треском фигурка наконец поняла, откуда он шёл, и осторожно приземлилась, примяв босыми ногами посвежевшую траву.

Обломки ящика распались на куски. Она бережно собрала их и один за другим подкинула в костёр. Подняла последний, неестественно-недеревянный, и крепко сжала его в правой руке. 

Сустав пронзила острая боль. Фигурка неверяще посмотрела на абсолютно целую руку и весело рассмеялась, поднимая вверх переплавленную из смертоносной иглы Кащенко волшебную палочку.

Из её кончика вырвался первый сноп искр.

Ленты воспоминаний взмывали в небо, рассыпаясь в нём яркими фейерверками. Фигурка лавировала между ними, прибавляя к симфонии всё новые и новые ноты.

Когда она случайно влетела в крошечную точку, та вдруг блеснула и разрослась до маленького облака. Фигурка пролетела сквозь него несколько раз, с наслаждением отмечая каждую мельчайшую деталь на заднем плане трагичной романтической сцены.

Она уже не помнила, знала ли тогда про действие тех самых магических «девятнадцать, девять, ноль два — ноль два». Но изображающая игру на гитаре безликая школьница была абсолютно счастлива. А значит, счастлива была и она. Была, есть и будет. Ведь всё впереди не только в планах.

Как только фигурка вылетела из облачка, оно сжалось и загорелось сверхновой.

Всё новые и новые звёзды вспыхивали на небосклоне, создавая свою, уникальную карту. Вселенная была огромной, в ней поместится каждый...

‐ Не так, - тихо произнесла фигурка, слушая нежную музыку на фоне и чувствуя на ногах жар огня. - Вселенная бесконечна.

Отсветы костра заплясали на лицах героев, шелестя миллиардами виртуальных страниц — столько же, сколько во Вселенной звёзд.

Весна пришла. А за ней пришло лето, как и полагалось временам года. Жизнь твёрдо намеревалась продолжаться.

И всё было хорошо.


End file.
